Back to the Basics Blader Style (DISNEY ARC ONLY!)
by Falco276
Summary: My first Mature MFB fanfic. Join the MFB gang as they head out to Disney World and have 'fun'. Takes place in Virginia and Florida AU. DISNEY ARC only. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Pairings: GingXKyo, ReiXJin, ChaoxXiang, FaustXDamian, ZeoXToby. Storyline inspired by HawkearOfWindclan's Back to the Basics.
1. Welcome to Disney World

_**Note: I do not own MFB or the storyline which inspired me. Will be published for fun, not for profit.**_

_**So, I seeked permission from HawkearOfWindclan and she actually said yes I can use her story and turn it into the MFB version of it. If you really don't believe me then simply PM me about it and I shall reward you with a plain but simple chocolate chip cookie.**_

_**This is just part of the story (not full) concerning the Disney ARC. Full story will come soon. XD **_

_**All lemon/yaoi/sex- call it whatever you want- scenes are REMOVED (yes, caps, removed) cuz it was on that day that I'm done reading MFB fics that are rated M. Totally. And I'm freakin serious.**_

_**Here is a small list of the character pairings replacements:**_

_**Sora/Riku= Gingka/Kyoya**_

_**Roxas/Axel= Jinga (nobody version of Gingka)/Reiji**_

_**Demyx/Zexion= Chao-Xin/Da Xiang (They were kinda missed out on my KH MFB story so I really had to let a pair of dumplings be involved in this story.)**_

_**Sephiroth/Cloud= Faust/Damian (Duh, naturally.)**_

_**Zack/Genesis= Zeo/Toby (Why the hell not?)**_

_**And the other names are from Final Fantasy.**_

_**Please don't kill me about the name pairings. That's what I decided to do according to my replacement cast from my **__**Beyblade Metal Fusion: Kingdom Hearts **__**story.**_

_**Setting: Chesapeke, Virginia/ Daytona and Orlando, Florida.**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

"Nooooo! You can't leave me here with these…these _idiots!_" Reiji wailed, his hands tightly secured around Jinga's ankle as the blond struggled to keep moving towards the door.

Da Xiang looked up from his laptop. "I'll have you know my G.P.A. is two points higher than yours will ever be."

The two lovers were at Chao-Xin's condo, the Virgo blader having had a sleep-over the previous night. The young couple had finally decided to move out, seeing as Chao-Xin's Grandfather had died and left him a yacht in his will.

"Damnit Reiji, _I have to go!_ Damian already paid for everything, and I told you I was going _six months ago!_" The teen gave up on walking and yelped as he was pulled onto the floor.

"No! I will not have you going to another state without me there to protect you!" Reiji shouted.

"_Protect me?_I can take care of myself, Damnit! Damian and Zeo will be there, so stop worrying!" Jinga kicked him in the chin and hauled himself up before being tackled back down by the red-head. He growled and glared over his shoulder. "Get. Off."

"Now now guys, I'm sure we can work something out…" Chao-Xin said from the hallway.

"Please, I don't want any blood on the carpeting." Da Xiang said, now wrapping an intricately carved vase in newspaper before placing it in a box.

"There's nothing _to_work out! I'm going tomorrow, and that's the end of it!" Jinga scrambled on the floor, clawing at the carpeting to get from under the pyro.

Chao-Xin gulped and raised a hand, poking his head out from the hallway. "Guys…"

"_Not_without _me!_" Reiji tightened his hold on the redhead's waist.

"Guys?"

"_Yes_without _you!_"

"Guys!"

"_What?!_" Both males glared at the third.

"I can go down with Jinga, I have to pick up the yacht from Florida anyway." Chao-Xin said, blinking as the couple glanced at each other and then back at him.

"That sounds good." Reiji nodded, looking back at Jinga. "How do you feel about that?"

The redhead nodded his head too. "Yeah, see? Now let me go, I have to go to the mall for some clothes." Reiji released him and the smaller teen dusted himself off.

"Yay!" Chao-Xin cheered and ran over to throw an arm around Jinga. "When we're there: you, me, and Gingka will be like the Three Musketeers!" He shouted, grinning.

"You do know they all get screwed-over and die in the end, right?" Jinga stated blankly.

The Virgo blader let his mouth fall open slowly as a tear slid down his cheek. He sniffed and walked over to his old _Disney_VHSs, picking up the movie and letting his tears fall onto the cover. "Everything I knew and loved was a lie…" He shut his eyes and threw the tape across the room into the wastebasket, then ran screaming into the Master bedroom.

Da Xiang once more looked up from his packing. "You break him, you buy him. Or lease him, I really don't care."

"Damnit, I don't have that kind of money!" Reiji said, storming towards the room containing the wailing blond. "Yo, Chao! If you come out, we'll have a movie marathon!"

Chao-Xin cracked open the door and sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes. Come out."

"Yay!"

**~X~**

_Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Lion King, HERCULES, The Little Mermaid, Finding Nemo,_and_Aladdin_later…

Jinga and Reiji sat in the 2004 green Mustang , driving towards the mall with Lady GaGa blasting out of the speakers.

"_I won't tell you that I love you-kiss or hug you, 'cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin, I'm not lyin' I'm just stunin' with my love glue-gunnin'!_" Reiji sang along to his favorite part, grinning as his lover glared at him. They pulled into the parking lot, the pyro waiting for the song to finish before cutting the engine. "So, what are we buying again?" He asked as he slid out of the car.

Jinga sighed and shut the door, walking around the vehicle to stare up at the building. "We're going to Hot Topic for something other than skinny jeans, then meeting up with Gingka, Damian, and Zeo at the Food Court.

Reiji beamed and pecked the blond on his forehead. "You're so cute when you try to sound all determined." The couple entered the mall and headed straight for the hauntingly bad-ass store Reiji worked at during the summer. "Now, since I have a discount, I'm paying for all your shit." Reiji said, waving at an emo-looking guy at the register.

"Reiji, you don't have to-ooh! I want this, this, two of those-" Jinga was snatching one of everything from the women's side of the store, nearly toppling over from the amount of shirts in his hands. "Reiji…? Can you carry some of these?"

The pyro plucked a Cheshire Cat shirt from the key of destiny's head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why must you always by women's clothes? I thought only your retarded twin did that."

The teen glared. "Because they fit me better, can you move? I wanna look at those shoes behind you…"

**~X~**

_About two-hundred-eighty dollars later…_

"Reiji! Jinga!" Gingka hopped off a mechanical Nu-Nu and glomped his twin, grinning ear-to-ear. "You're lover proposed to you two months ago, what are you going to do now?" The redhead held a lollipop in front of Jinga's mouth, trying to pull it off as a microphone.

"I'm going to DisneyWorld!" Jinga gave a shout of excitement and left his lover with the bags, running after his twin to cram themselves into a helicopter ride.

Reiji then spotted Zeo attempting to pull himself out of a still moving ice cream truck ride while Damian covered his face with a hand in shame.

"Damian please! I can't feel my butt anymore…" Zeo spotted the pyro coming towards them and looked relieved. "Reiji! Oh, buddy, oh friend, oh pal~ Can you help me get out of here? Damian's not listening to me, and I really need to pee…"

Reiji smirked. "What do I get out of it?"

Zeo paused in his futile attempts of breaking free of the kiddie-ride and thought for a moment. "…you can have my new phone?"

"Hmm…" _Well, my phone is being held together by duct-tape, so I guess._ "Deal. Suck it in."

Zeo took in a deep breath, watching as the red-head moved to the other side of the ride. The brownnette's ass was currently sticking out of the other end, and Reiji thought it would be proper to use his bags as a 'motivator'.

"One for the money…" Reiji began to swing the Hot Topic bags back and forth. "Two for the show…" He took a step back and increased his swing. "Three to get ready…!" He grinned maniacally. "Four to go!" And with a loud _smack!_that resounded throughout the entire mall, Zeo was forced from the ride and flew straight into Damian. "There, now gimme the phone."

**~X~**

"Phones?"

"Check."

"Games?"

"Check."

"Chargers?"

Gingka picked up the tangled mess of phone, DSi, PSP, iPod, and MacbookPro charger cables. "Uh…check?"

The twins were at Damian and Zeo's house, triple-checking to make sure they had everything for the trip down to Florida. Chao-Xin had 'arranged' to ride with them, stay in the Wilderness Lodge with them, and go to the parks…with them.

"So…if Chao's riding with us and taking the yacht back here, how is Da Xiang getting there and back?" Gingka asked, checking the camera on his laptop absent-mindedly.

"He's flying down there, staying in a room with Chao, and flying back." Jinga picked up his cell and made sure it was charged before shoving it into his bag. "How'd Kyoya react to the knowledge that he won't be seeing you for a week?"

"He…seemed okay with it." The redhead blushed and quickly shut his laptop, pushing it violently into his own bag. His twin raised a brow but didn't say anything as the doorbell rang.

Of course Zeo had to have a custom one that sounded like someone stepping on a Chocobo.

"Chao's here!" Gingka leapt up from the floor and ran to the door, flinging it open to reveal a grinning blond.

"We're going to DisneyWorld!" Chao-Xin shouted excitedly.

"We're going to DisneyWorld!" Gingka repeated, glomping the older teen as they both broke into a laughing fit.

"…_why am I the only sane one here?_" Jinga blinked and turned to find Damian smirking at him.

_Stupid genetics…that's about the millionth time in my life I've said the same thing at the same time as him…must only happen to the redheads in my family._ Jinga rolled his eyes and returned to sorting through his belongings as Damian knelt down next to him.

"Excited?" He asked, picking up Gingka's _ancient_ Mickey plushie.

Jinga shrugged and zipped his bag close. "Yeah. I just hope Reiji doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

**~X~**

"Now how can I fudge this up?" Reiji asked Jinga's empty house. The pyro had been put in charge of feeding the cats and taking in the mail for his lover. That was the blonds' mistake. Reiji sighed pathetically and flopped down on the couch in the living room. "My Jinga's leaving the state in just three hours...if I'm this emo now, I'm probably gonna slice open my wrists after only one day." He sighed again and sat up. "I have to do something…"

**~X~**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be departing shortly. If you would please turn off all electronics and place them below your seat, or in your overhead compartment. The pilot-"_Da Xiang twitched and shut down his laptop, sliding it neatly into it's bag, then placed it beneath his seat.

The Zurafa blader had paid over a grand to book a flight down to Florida. Of course it would have cost less, but he stubbornly refused to accept anything below First Class and possibly meet the rest of his teammates down there in Tampa Bay since team Wang Hu Zhong lately had a strange relationship with stacks of money and Tampa in 4000 years of Bei Lin history. Now Da Xiang was debating whether or not to say fuck it and get off. He was conveniently placed in a seat behind the old man lowering his back rest, and in front of the kicking toddler.

The parasite behind him gave a hard kick to the back of his seat and he stood, walking the few steps back to glare hatefully at the child.

**~X~**

"A McDonald's! Can we go, _please?_I'm _starving!_" Chao-Xin begged from the center seat of Zeo's Escalade, pointing at the sign a good fifty meters from them.

Zeo sat at the wheel, letting out a long sigh to calm himself before he drove them all into the barrier. On purpose. "Chao-Xin, we got food at the last exit. You can wait."

"Yeah, we're only two hours from Daytona, chill." Jinga said, smirking as he leaned over the older teen to see what his twin was typing on his laptop.

"No looking!" Gingka shouted, slamming it shut and giving his brother the look of a startled animal.

Jinga smirked. "…are you writing porn for Kyoya again?"

Now Chao-Xin was interested. "Gingka! I didn't know you were a pervert!"

**~X~**

Da Xiang let out a sigh and picked up his glass of water, taking a sip and looking out the window at the world below.

"Johnny? Johnny, where are you?" A woman passed Da Xiang's seat, looking around the cabin worriedly.

The Asian teen smirked and set his glass down. "Johnny isn't with us anymore…" He murmured, listening to the whimpers coming from the mother's overhead compartment, a lone shoelace hanging out.

**~X~**

"Oh my god! I see it!" Gingka called, rolling down the right-side window and sticking his head out for a better view.

Jinga did the same on the left, while Chao-Xin opened the sunroof and unbuckled his seatbelt to stand up. Damian of course was doing the same as the twins, only for them to have the helpful urge to pick up the said shorty.

"Woo-hoo! We made it!"

Damian winced at his brother's yelling, but took the high road and allowed himself a congratulatory smile on having made it there in one piece.

Then he got lost.

"I think we should've taken that turn on Main Street." Zeo said, looking around and watching cars go by on an adjacent road leading to where _they_were _supposed_to go, but couldn't _get_to.

"Shut up, I'm thinking…" Zeo watched a Disney Transport bus go by on the parallel road and made the split-second decision to follow it. "Hang on!" _In the middle of the road_, the brownette made a U-turn and drove across two lanes to get to the median, bounced over the grassy ditch, then he was comfortably driving behind the bus full of staring tourists. "Okay, now we're on the right road." He glanced into the rearview mirror to find Gingka and Chao-Xin clutching each other and Jinga sitting there with a bored expression.

Zeo was glaring at him from the rearview mirror.

"I love you Damian. I do. But save stunts like that for your bike."

**~X~**

"_Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines and please have a safe and enjoyable time here in Daytona, Florida."_

Da Xiang glared into the woman's back as she 'welcomed' everyone. Unfortunately, Johnny's mother did not appreciate having her son shoved into a compartment, so the flight had taken a little detour in Georgia so she could be escorted off by police. The teen almost felt bad for the kid, but then again the mother did accuse an innocent Arabian man, so he supported the act to get her off the plane, and wished the child luck in therapy.

Da Xiang walked off the plane, wheeling his single piece of luggage behind him as he looked for Damian. The bluenette had agreed to pick him up from the airport and take him to the hotel, and now the giraffey teen was concerned that his lover might have caused the younger bluenette to veer off the road and into a palm tree. Thankfully though, he spotted blue spikes and relaxed, making his way to Damian through the crowd. No cheesy rhyme intended.

"How was your flight?" Damian asked, looking down at him with tired eyes.

"It was…decent. How did Chao-Xin behave?" The two began walking out to the SUV, several gay couples eyeing them.

"I thought he'd be worse. He just wanted a lot of food and a picture with every Mexican guy we passed on the highway."

**~X~**

"_Woah…_" Gingka, Jinga, Chao-Xin, and Zeo all said at once. They had entered the lobby of the Wilderness Lodge, and it was…intimidating. The large pillars holding the roof up had a diameter equal to Zeo's upper torso.

"Check it out, classic Disney!" Jinga pointed to a TV set in a dark corner, the screen showing Donald wandering around and poking his nose into things that should be left alone.

"Dude, can I pick 'em or what?" Gingka asked, proud of himself for choosing the hotel.

**~X~**

"And this is for you." Zeo handed the bellhop a Twenty, to which the young man grinned at him.

"Thank you! And if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." He winked and rolled the trolley out of the room.

"Dude, why are there so many gays here?" Jinga asked no one in particular.

"'Cause we're in America's Wang!" Gingka exclaimed happily.

"…I'm going down to the pool." The redhead walked into the bathroom with his swim trunks, slamming the door behind him.

"Zeo, why was there a gay bellhop practically inhaling a Twenty?" Damian asked as he entered the room.

"I had to tip him…" The Byxis blader shrugged and threw an arm over his lover's shoulders. "So, looks like we're all heading to the pool!"

A groan came from the bathroom. "No you're not!"

"Actually, I just want to stay here…" Gingka said, shifting his laptop from his bag carefully.

Zeo sighed. "Well, guess it's just me and the redheads then~"

**~X~**

"Got your webcam working I see." Kyoya said, smirking at the redhead blushing at him on his computer screen.

"_Yeah…Damian, Zeo, and Jinga went down to the pool, and Chao-Xin and Da Xiang are taking a walk around the hotel._" Even on the shitty screen, the green haired blader could see his boyfriend's blush deepening.

"So you're all alone, huh?" Kyoya smirked and leaned back in his chair, propping his feat up on the desk so his Converse shoes were right beside the monitor. Gingka's nervous gulp could be heard through the speakers before he nodded. "Miss me yet?"

"_Of course…_"

"How much do you miss me?" The teen trailed a hand down from his collarbone to the waistline of his jeans, running his thumb over the zipper teasingly.

"_A-A lot…_" Kyoya could tell he was making his lover hard already, and he took pride in it. He began rubbing himself through his jeans, letting his head fall back as a sigh escaped his lips. "_K-Kyoya! What if someone comes in here…._" Gingka's eyes betrayed him by staying locked on to the slowly massaging hand of his lover.

**(SKIPPING SHORT LEMON SCENE!)**

"_Fuck, Gingka…I wish I was there…_" Kyoya watched his lover begin to stroke himself in time with his own pumping hand, his green eyes locking onto Gingka's other hand as it made it's way to his entrance.

"_Hey Gingka, Zeo forgot to-_**_Holy shit!_**" Damian had walked into the room, and Kyoya's eyes widened as he watched the bluenette stare dumb-founded at Gingka. The Pegasus blader let out an impressive shriek and threw himself off the bed to hide behind the mattress. Damian quickly turned around, covering his face with his hands. "Gingka…I have seen, and wanted to see, many things in my life. You're wang, was not one of them."

Kyoya shut off his camera and threw a yellow Post-it sticky note over it for good measure. "…fuck." he looked down at his erection and sighed, picking up his cell from the desk.

"_Kyoya, I told you not to call this number unless-_"

"Yeah Faust, I know, unless it's an emergency."

"_What happened?_"

"Nothing _bad_just…Damian walked in on something I was doing with Gingka."

"…"

"And it involved a webcam, a hotel, and tickets to Disney World."

"…"

"Did I mention Zeo's there too?"

"…_Kyoya._"

"Yes?"

"_Call our father and tell him what you told me. Then have Yazoo pick you up and make sure everyone's ready to leave in one hour. I'll have to call my employer to see if he has a spare plane, and then I'll need to call Reno to fly it._"

Kyoya sighed. "Thanks Faust."

"…_I'm not doing this for you._" The line went dead and the teen quickly looked around his room.

"I gotta start packing…

**~X~**

"_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore~ I left my head and my heart on the dance floor~ Stop-"_

"Yo." Reiji shifted on the couch, flipping through the channels on Jinga's FiOS box.

"_Hey little brother! Listen, I'm flying down to Florida to earn some extra cash from Faust. Wanna join?_"

Reiji bolted into the kitchen, opened a giant bag of cat food onto the floor, turned the sink on low, and shot out the front door.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes!"

**~X~**

Loz groaned in discomfort and bent over in his seat, taking deep, steady breaths.

"Faust's private plane and you still get sick!" Yazoo sighed and looked out the window to his left. "Look at me, like a rock. It could be good weather, it could be bad weather. We could go up, we could go down, we could go back, we could go forwards, we could go side to side-"

"Mmmphff!" Loz shoved his brother out of the way and ran towards the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?"

Kyoya looked up from his PSP on the opposite side of the large aisle. "Yes. It was."

Reiji was playing some fighting game on the Wii when he attempted to throw the remote in his anger at being defeated. Due to the strap around his wrist though, it swung around and hit him in the eye. "Gah! Worthless piece of…"

Reno walked out of the Cockpit (gigglesnort) with a confused expression. "Why do I keep hearing sounds like someone's sick or injured?" He noticed his brother walking towards the exit to open the door and throw the Wii controller out to fall thousands of feet. "Stop that, we can burn it at the hotel or something. Has anyone seen Faust? I can't remember how to land this thing…"

"Actually…" Kadaj turned in his seat to stare down the aisle at the lone bedroom in the back. Pleasured moans were leaking out from under the door, then were interrupted by a scream that sounded very much like Toby.

"…never mind, I can figure it out myself." The red-head stepped back into the room and slammed the door shut, disturbing Vincent's sleep.

The ravenette opened his eyes very slowly and looked around. He had been sleeping peacefully on a leather sofa, a glass of wine on the table beside him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked monotonously.

Kyoya didn't even look up from his game. "Almost, Reno just came out looking for Faust."

"Where is he?"

"Freakin Toby and Masamune in the back."

Vincent took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before taking a firm grip of his wineglass. "Why did I have to be cursed with sons?" He muttered before downing the drink in one gulp.

**~X~**

"Gingka, Jinga! Stop scaring the poor kid!" Damian was sitting on one of the beach chairs, clad in his Chocobo-print swim trunks, watching his brothers in the large hotel pool. After interrupting Gingka earlier, he had decided to drag the redhead outside where he could keep an eye on him. Now don't get Damian wrong, he is very supportive of his brothers and their relationships. He just doesn't want to see it first-hand. The bluenette knew they were talking about…_things_ just to traumatize the boy

The twins huffed and swam away from the child, the kid's gray eyes wide in horror.

"I can't believe Damian walked in on you having internet sex with Kyoya." Jinga said, snickering as he swam towards the edge of the pool.

"I'm not as innocent as I look ya know." Gingka stuck his chin up, swimming past his brother to hop onto the concrete edge. He swung his feet back and forth in the cool water and squinted his eyes as he looked towards the cafeteria. "Hey…is that…?" He leaned forward, his eyes now slits. "Hey! Jinga, Damian!"

Jinga had just hopped onto the edge of the pool next to his twin, and already Gingka was acting off his nut.

"Look!" Gingka pointed towards the hotel and then hopped up and started running.

Damian looked to where the teen had pointed. "Wha-? Faust!" He sprung up from his chair and joined his brother in running to General Horogium. That's when he saw Masamune, Toby, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Kyoya, and Reiji all following the silverette. He glomped Faust with a grin, strong arms pulling him into a leather-bound chest. The bluenette quickly realized his position and shoved himself away from the man, blushing and staring down at the ground. "Er, it's nice to see you again…"

Faust chuckled and wrapped and arm around Damian's waist, his eyes sparking with mischief as he watched a girl walk by in the background, her eyes locked on them. He bent down to whisper in Damian's ear, "at your six o'clock, a brunette walked by. Turn around and watch from your periph."

Damian gave General Horogium a confused look before he coyly turned to look as if he were admiring the architecture of the hotel. And there she was, a brunette walked from behind the large snack bar and along the path to the hotel rooms, then she was out of sight. "Faust, I-"

"Keep watching."

He sighed and turned his attention to the plants, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the same girl walk the way she came with another female trailing along behind her. "There's two…"

Faust's lips were back at his ear. "Turn around very slowly. Once you see three go by, follow me into the hotel. Don't make any sudden moves."

Sure enough, three girls walked by and the couple headed off calmly into the cafeteria, and safely through the lobby.

**~X~**

Zeo, who was walking back from a snack bar, stopped in his tracks and dropped the food. "Masamune!" And he was off, tackling his long-time hero and friend to the hard ground.

"_Oof!_" Masamune had the wind knocked out of him and didn't have time for plausible words before the younger male had started yelling at him.

"Where have you been?! More than six years Masamune-_six years!_ You and Toby just off and disappear, and now you show up like everything's hunky-dory!"

This is when Toby sighed and plucked the pup off his lover. "Down Zeo. We had a long flight."

Kyoya snickered and was promptly glomped by his red-headed lover.

"Kyoya! I'm so sorry, I thought Damian had gone to the pool and that we would have plenty of time and-" He was quickly shut-up with a kiss.

"Don't apologize. No harm in leaving me hangin'…"

Gingka snorted at the pun and proceeded to drag his green-haired lover towards his hotel room.

Reiji sauntered on over to Jinga, who was still sitting at the edge of the pool, and plopped down next to him. He swung his long, pale legs into the water, his black TRIPP shorts getting wet at the fringe. "You gonna greet me or what?"

Jinga smirked and turned his full attention to his lover. "Just couldn't bear to go a week without me, could you?"

"No way." The pyro leaned in and gave Jinga a peck on the cheek, nuzzling his skin with his nose. "Now, why don't you show me our room?"

Jinga snorted. "No way, I'm already sharing with Gingka." Suddenly, Jinga heard his phone ringing from a nearby table. He stood up, dripping wet and splashing water onto Reiji as he picked up his phone and checked the I.D. "Hello?"

"_Jinga, it's Gingka. Kyoya and his family are staying at the Contemporary Resort. Kyoya has his own room, so I'm gonna stay with him. Tell Reiji I said hi!_"

"…how does he do that?" Jinga looked up as Reiji poked his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Check it out…" The red-head nodded towards a large snack bar, watching as about ten girls walked past.

"That's weird…" The spiky haired teen noted.

"Wait…" Reiji's eyes widened as another five girls joined the group, their eyes on him and his lover. "Shit, Toby said this might happen."

"What?" Now Jinga was looking perplexed.

"Just turn around very slowly, but look like you're full of energy to fool 'em - if they think you're tired, they'll jump you. We're going to walk into the lobby and find a way to your room."

"But my room's right around the corner…"

Reiji stared down at him blankly. "You really want gay fangirls chasing us?"

**~X~**

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" It was now down to Zeo, Masamune, and Toby. The latter two glanced towards the mob of girls pacing back and forth just yards from them, and quickly turned-tail and ran into the cafeteria. "Hey! What's-?" This is when Zeo _finally_noticed the girls. At the sudden movement of his two oldest friends, the flock had stopped in their tracks. All eyes were locked onto Zeo, their mouths watering. "Oh…shit…"

"Hey Zeo! How've ya been?"

Zeo turned and a spark showed in his eyes as they locked onto Reno. He ran as fast as he could towards the red-head and shoved him towards the now on-coming fangirls. "Sorry Reno, best of luck!" He slammed into Da Xiang by accident and the teen went flying into the pool.

Chao-Xin, who was following his boyfriend, jumped into the water, dragged his lover out, and threw him over his shoulder as he started running from the screaming mob.

Reno had disappeared into the crowd of fans long ago.

**~X~**

"So this is where we're staying?" Gingka asked, looking up at the Contemporary Resort. The building was like the love-child of an airport and a hospital. Vincent and Faust had told the others to stay back as they entered the building, then the two had practically power-walked back out. Apparently they didn't like the hospital smell that came with the resort, so the group had stayed outside for a full hour, watching the father-and-son act of Febreeze-ing the shit out of the place. Once everything smelt like the dressing room during the Halloween play, Faust said it was safe to go in.

Now the odd group was standing at the front desk in the resort lobby.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" A young man asked Faust from behind the counter.

"No."

"Uh…sir, you'll need to-" Vincent stepped up and gently placed what looked like several grand onto the counter, neatly wrapped in a black rubber band.

"We would like the best rooms, close to exits, no house-keeping, do not touch our luggage, and dinner reservations for the week."

"Uh, yes sir, of course."

**~X~**

"Alright guys, lights-out. We're getting up early tomorrow to head to the Magic Kingdom." Damian said, wheeling his luggage into his and Zeo's room. "And I swear Reiji, if I hear one moan, grunt, sigh, or any other questionable noise, I'm castrating you." With that, he shut the bedroom door and locked it.

Reiji rolled his eyes and proceeded to unfold the pull-out mattress from the couch. "Hey, there's no pillows!"

Jinga looked up from his bag on the floor. "Are you shitting me? Damian! We're stealing your pillows!"

A, "no you're not!" came from the locked bedroom, causing Reiji to smirk.

"It's no big deal Jingie. We can be each others' pillow." He winked and threw himself onto the bed, then cringed. "Ow…this bed feels…like a rock…"

"That's what you get for being perverted." Jinga stated, crawling onto the mattress and under the papery sheets. "Say, what did you do about Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" The redhead asked, fiddling with his cell to make sure the alarm still worked.

"Don't worry, they're taken care of."

"…as long as Wales isn't involved, I don't care."

**I think that rounds up for chapter 1 of Back to the Basics Blader Style! (DISNEY ARC ONLY) **

**Remember that this is AU (Alternate Universe) so the charactre's lifestyle and personality is not the same in the current time and setting. Basically, It's another world. XD**

**I have soooo many stories to work on and really, not good. I'm developing a huge habit of leaving stories undone and writing out new chapters for new ideas that pop into my mind.**

**Call it LAZY in me. And DISTRACTION. **

**Me=ADHD.**

**PULEAZE WEE-VIEW! **

**(Seriously, Please review.)**

**XD**


	2. Magic Kingdom

**Woo-hoo! Let's get this on! Another chappie arrived in the mail! XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Rise and shine! Time to get up and see what Disney has to offer!" Zeo called, waltzing into the kitchen to start the coffee. Damian walked out of the room after his lover, his eyes heavy and his hair more disheveled than usual.

Jinga turned over on the pull-out with a groan, curling into Reiji's warmth and throwing the covers over his face.

"Fuck you Zeo, I'm not getting up..." The redhead mumbled, cracking his eyes open under the sheets to see Reiji smirking at him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, to which Damian tiredly answered.

"Good morning!" Unfortunately it was Gingka, the teen grinning stupidly as usual. Kyoya and his brothers were behind him, each greenette holding a cup of coffee. Faust looked just about as excited as Gingka's cats on their way to the vet.

"..." Damian slammed the door shut again.

**~X~**

Reiji, the twins, Chao-Xin and Da Xiang, and the entirety of Kyoya's family, along with Masamune and Toby, took up over half of the small cafeteria inside the Wilderness Lodge. Each male had a tray loaded with breakfast goodies, ranging from croissants to Cheetos, muffins to milk cartons, and the unknown snackage on Chao-Xin's tray.

"So, where to first?" Yazoo asked, shaking his milk carton gingerly to see how much was left.

Damian set down his sandwich and pulled out his phone, the device holding their entire schedule for the trip. "Today we're going to the Magic Kingdom by ferryboat, and Faust," the silverette looked up from his croissant, "said he's taking me to dinner tonight. The rest of you can stay as long as you want in the park and just come back here to eat." He flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "That good for everyone?"

'Everyone' nodded, and each male hurriedly finished their breakfast to get to the ferryboat.

**~X~**

"Hi peoples!" Chao-Xin shouted, leaning over the ferry's side to wave obnoxiously at a passing boat. The entire crowd waved back, some even taking pictures. Da Xiang sat beside his lover, a rope tied securely around the Virgo blader's waist to keep him from falling in.

"Ugh..." Jinga turned to look at Reiji, the red-head sitting as far away from the water as possible.

"You okay?" He asked. The pyro shook his head and held onto his stomach, keeping his eyes tightly shut. The blond rubbed Reiji's shoulder and rolled his eyes while Faust smirked at him from the back row.

Once the group finally made it safely to the dock, Faust threw himself off the boat and ran as fast as he could to the gates leading into the park. Jinga sighed and followed him, his twin and Kyoya snickering.

"You know, you really need to see someone about your Hydrophobia." Jinga said, glaring at the pyro as he took in deep breaths.

"We're taking a bus back to the hotel!" Reiji said indignantly. "I refuse to 'do the do' with you if I feel like crap from another boat ride."

"You ignored my insult apparently...and who said anything about doing it? We're at Disney World, it's just plain _wrong_to do anything like that here!"

Suddenly the crowds started thinning out as the park was opened, thousands of people all cheering and laughing as they entered the Magic Kingdom.

"Reiji, Jinga! Wait up!" Damian called from Faust's arms. Apparently, General Horogium refused to let the blunette out of his sight. They made it to the bickering couple after everyone walked through the gates and Damian handed Jinga a map. "I'll have my cell phone on in case you need anything or want to meet-up later."

"Where are you going?" Jinga asked, pocketing the map.

"We'll be heading to Tomorrowland. Toby and Masamune are going with my father to look around." Faust said, nodding to King and the others as they passed by to walk into a shop. This is when the General noticed the waist-high poles with the heads carved into horses lining the streets.

~Mini-Flashback:Faust~

"Mommy, mommy! Can we go into the castle? Please?" A ten-year-old Yazoo asked their mother.

She rolled her eyes and caught sight of the horse-shaped pole with the ring in it's mouth. She looked to King and smirked before turning to look down at a teenage Faust.

"Honey, why don't you watch your brothers while your father and I go into the store, okay?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow before noticing the poles. He grinned and nodded. "Sure mom, I'd be glad to."

His mother winked at him and strolled off with his father into a nearby store. Faust, who had suggested to his parents they place child leashes on his siblings, tied each of them to the same pole and picked up Kyoya. He held the toddler just out of Kadaj' reach and watched, full of pride, as Kyoya dropped his lollipop into his brother's hair.

~End of Mini-Flashback:Faust~

"Faust?" Damian looked up at the silverette. The General blinked and turned around to stare at his brothers. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo each gulped and quickly walked off towards the castle, all glaring at each pole they passed.

"Nothing. Zeo!" The Byxis Blader jumped about a foot into the air. He had been examining a storefront window containing expensive souvenirs, with some of Faust's money in his pocket.

"I didn't buy anything!" He shouted back, walking back towards his lovers.

"Yet..." Damian muttered.

The three waved goodbye to the younger couples and headed off for Tomorrowland.

Chao-Xin started jumping up and down, looking at his map. "Okay! I wanna go to Adventureland, Frontierland, and we _need_ to go on the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ride and _Splash Mountain_! Right Gingka?" The redhead couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah! Why don't we all just stick together and follow Chao-Xin?" The redhead's answer caused everyones' IQ to drop about ten points.

The asian teen sighed and looked at his lover's pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine."

**~X~**

"Hey, look!" Yazoo pointed towards a crowd standing in front of a stage. Jack Sparrow was swaying his hips as he talked to the people watching him, saying something about distracting men who were after you. "Let's get a closer look!"

The three silverettes walked through the crowd and made it to the front row.

"Awright! Now I need brave laddies 'n' lasses to come on up so I can teach you to run away."

They saw a flash of red as Gingka threw himself onto the stage.

"Ah, eager boy we have here. Anyone else?"

A couple of kids and teens walked up on stage as Gingka insisted they all go before him.

"Good! Now then, take yer swords!" Mr. Gibbs passed out plastic swords to the kids, Gingka grinning. Jack stepped up to the first boy in line.

Yazoo, who was put in charge of filming the trip, already had the camera out and was keeping it on Gingka. "This should be good..."

"Now then laddy, Mr. Gibbs is going to come at ya, and you're gonna cross swords with 'im. Left, right, center, then point and say 'look! It's the Governor's daughter!' then you'll run away and be safe from harm. Can you do that mate?"

The kid nodded and did as he was told. He slashed at the pirate – left, right, went for the gut, then pointed behind the man, "Look! It's the Governor's Daughter!" Mr. Gibbs spun around to look and the child ran off the stage, laughing his ass off.

When it became Gingka's turn, Jack stepped in front of Mr. Gibbs.

"I'm gonna give you more a challenge. You'll have to fool me, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Gingka said. The crowd laughed and waited for the teen to move. Gingka went in – left, right, center, and then, "Look! It's the Governor's daughter!"

"Eh, she's not that pretty."

The crowd burst into laughter again as jack gave Gingka a pat on the shoulder and sent him off.

After Jack and Mr. Gibbs sang _Yo-Ho_, Mr. Gibbs walked up to the captain and told him of his duty to fix something on the ship.

Of course...

"Look! It's the Governor's daughter!"

"Where?!" Mr. Gibbs spun around as Jack tip-toed behind stage. Unfortunately, he was staring at Kadaj. Thank goodness Yazoo had the camera to protect his face. "Oh, you thought you hide from me eh? Well we'll...you're a funny looking woman...kinda...look like a man...you are a man...dude looks like a lady..."

Kadaj then proceeded to head towards the nearest store to buy more manly clothes than his skinnies and tank.

**~X~**

Da Xiang had a death-grip on the Oh-Shit bar, while Chao-Xin's grin stayed plastered on his face. Sure, they were only on a calm little boat-ride in a dark, enclosed area, but Da Xiang had read-up on each ride prior to the trip. What do you think he did on that plane to keep himself sane? Of course, his plans for entertainment had back-fired some when he read about the safety issues involved in constructing most of Disney World's rides.

So now, as they passed through a floating image of Davy Jones, the teen jumped a little in his seat and looked down to find Chao-Xin holding his hand.

_"Dead man tell no tales." C_ame from an animatronic, and suddenly Da Xiang's tender moment with his lover was interrupted by a fourteen feet drop.

Reiji gave a shout of "woo-hoo!" in the front row to which Jinga joined him, and then everyone laughed and admired the scenes on either side of them.

Da Xiang was not amused.

**~X~**

"_Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me~!_" Gingka sang, skipping out of the attraction and into the gift shop. Kyoya followed him, shaking his head and smirking.

"What am I ever going to do with him?"

"Gag him?" Da Xiang suggested. He immediately regretted it when the greenette turned and grinned.

"Not a bad idea."

The group walked around the gift shop for a while, Gingka insisting he buy Kyoya a pirate Mickey Mouse hat, and succeeding to put it on his lover's head.

"You know, that look actually suits you..."

Jinga picked up a plastic sword from a bin and looked at it, then caught Reiji watching him. He picked up another one and smirked. "Reiji, think fast!" He tossed the sword and his lover caught it.

Reiji plucked a Jack Sparrow hat and wig ensemble from a shelf and threw it atop his head, flattening his spikes underneath.

"So, come to negotiate, eh you slimy git?" Reiji said, doing his best Jack impression.

Jinga grinned and spun the sword around in his hand once.

"Well look what I got." Reiji tossed his sword into a bin and snatched a small jar from another shelf. "_I got a jar of dirt~! I got a jar of dirt~! I got a jar of dirt~! And guess what's inside it~!_"

Jinga face-palmed and shoved the plastic sword back in with it's friends, then yanked the small jar from his lover.

"Oi! Barboogie shnickle-shnickle!"

Reiji was promptly slapped.

**~X~**

_Meanwhile, in Tomorrowland..._

"Space Mountain, huh?" Faust narrowed his eyes at the large building and caught sight of his father, along with Toby and Masamune, making their way towards him.

"C'mon! Let's go on it!" Zeo was looking excitedly at the entrance, watching everyone going in but himself made him feel very anxious.

"You done shopping already?" Damian asked Toby.

"Actually, there was so much to look at, Masamune here said to simply come back at the end of the day."

Masamune smirked. "I spared you from carrying at least ten bags around with you for over ten hours. You should be more grateful."

After talking with King, Faust had asked his dad to join him on the ride. Now the group of six stood in line, several men and women checking them all out under the soft neon blue lights. The interactive games came on and Damian beamed, eager to get his mind off the crowd and do something familiar. Zeo stood next to him, arming himself with the green buttons while the blond had the blue. Faust stood on his other side, claiming the red just before the game started.

Damian: 58

Zeo: 25

Faust: 10

It was a firing game. The General had a good excuse.

Twenty minutes later they all sat in the same train: Faust was in the front, Zeo in the middle, and Damian holding tightly onto the Oh-Shit bar in the back. In the row behind them, Toby sat in the front with Masamune in the back, and King tying his hair back in the center seat. The proceeding information is important.

A repetitive warping noise sounded as our riders rolled towards a blue orb. At the far end of the tunnel, a field of stars appeared as the blue strobe lights turned off. Shortly after, a strobe-light effect lit Faust's hair as the camera took a photo. After the camera flashed, the train began to climb up the lift hill. Once they reached the top, they descended a short drop and suddenly started a series of turns, sharp climbs, and steep drops in the glowing darkness.

Zeo was shouting in utter excitement, Damian still wouldn't let go of the Oh-Shit bar, Toby and Masamune were smirking, King was idly observing the lay-out of the track, and Faust had a mad grin plastered on his face.

Until he felt a sharp pain in his skull shortly after a steep drop.

Zeo stopped his whoopin' and hollerin' when something wet hit him in the face. Instinctively, he licked his lips, and said, "Hm, irony."

In the darkness of the ride, Faust reached up and felt the back of his head. He brought his hand back and sniffed, then, just a tad late, realized he forgot to tie his hair back like his father. In his mind, he cursed his long hair.

Once the ride had ended, they had to ensure the woman helping them off that Faust and Zeo, his face covered in droplets of blood, were okay.

As they took the moving sidewalk up to ground-level, Faust, King, Toby, and Masamune observed the diorama, signs, pictures, and robots.

When they stepped off the sidewalk, their jaws dropped.

A sign is what caused their reaction.

_Tomorrowland Light and Power Company_

Sound familiar?

**~X~**

"Hey Reiji?"

"Hn?"

Jinga's group was now moving through the line to _Splash Mountain_ when a thought crossed Gingka's mind.

"How come Da Xiang was whining more than you-"

"I resent that."

"-on the water ride before this one, when you were having an anxiety attack on a boat."

Jinga looked to his lover. "He's got a point."

"I can explain this one!" Chao-Xin shouted, startling an elderly woman behind them. "See, one time, we were doing something for Ryuga, and it involved a boat, a dude, and pushing him into the water, and Reiji fell in, and-"

The pyro slapped a hand over the Virgo blader's mouth. "Okay, shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Once our boys were seated in the log-shaped boat two in a row, Chao-Xin and Da Xiang in the back, Jinga and Reiji in the middle, and Gingka and Kyoya in the front, they started their journey through the mountain.

After five minutes, Da Xiang was becoming a little more than annoyed. The animatronic animals were singing, moving, and grinning in a frightening way as each drop they came to disappointed them with only about ten feet of a drop. The poor asian teen would not let go of the Oh-Shit bar even if Albert Einstein had waved over to him from the catwalk.

Well, he'd consider it.

"Why won't this freakin ride _end?_" Da Xiang asked impatiently.

"Be careful what ya wish for!" Came from Kyoya in the front as they started a steep climb upwards.

Vultures were hanging from the ceiling where light was pouring in from outside behind them.

_"You want a Laughing place? We'll give you a Laughing Place!"_

Suddenly they had about two seconds to view the park, the giant thorny vines below them, and Faust's group taking pictures in the crowd below.

Reiji, Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, and Chao-Xin all threw their hands into the air and screamed as they tilted forward.

"_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!_" Da Xiang held out the word all the way down, his hands gripping the oh-Shit bar for dear life as his grades and times with Chao-Xin flashed before his eyes.

The log dove under the vines and back into the mountain, all of them wet and laughing. Da Xiang was not amused when there was yet _another_hill inside, of course only about ten feet again.

"...this is freaking false advertisement."

**Ah, poor Zurafa blader. He was only trying to see if the rides at Disney were safe and dependable or not. **

**Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	3. Hollywood Studios (MGM)

**Lol, I'm back.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Damian straightened his navy blue shirt in the elevator as he, Faust, King, and Zeo rode up to the Contemporary Resort's dining hall.

"Gods of Kerbecks, I feel so underdressed..." Damian muttered, averting his eyes from looking at Faust in his shiny black leather coat. The General smirked and strolled out of the lift car once the doors parted, following his father into the hall.

While King spoke with the manager, Zeo spotted the windows all along the walls and grinned. "Look Damian! We'll be able to see the fireworks!" The bluenette nodded and gave a halfhearted smile, looking around nervously at the well-dressed hotel guests. "Hey, what's wrong?" noticing Damian's awkward stance, the brownette placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just don't own a five-thousand dollar suit like the rest of you." He shrugged it off and yelped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the well-fit young man.

"Damian, you're the richest man I know! And you don't need a suit to fit in, just-"

"True, his hair wouldn't allow him the pleasure of looking like everyone else." Faust said, smirking as his father approached them.

"You're one to talk..." Damian muttered.

King sighed and shot one last glare at the manager behind the counter. "Our table won't be ready for another ten minutes." That's all he said before he sat down on a stiff waiting couch, gestured for a waiter, and ordered the young man to bring him a glass of wine and to keep 'em coming.

Zeo sighed. "Well, at least they should have us seated in time for the show, right?"

Ten minutes later, each male looked up expectantly.

Nothing.

Twenty minutes later, Damian was handed a smooth rock by Zeo. He glanced at it and passed it over to Faust, who smirked and pocketed it.

Damian was handed another rock, and once again he passed it along to his lover.

After the fifth rock...

"Zeo, where are you getting-?" Then he noticed the faux tree in a pot filled with rocks identical to the ones filling Faust's pockets.

Zeo and the General burst out laughing, the silverette handing back all but one of the rocks and holding his kept one out to the blond.

"I'll keep this one. Damian, Zeo, you each keep one too." Damian rolled his eyes but pocketed the grey rock anyways. Zeo of course didn't hesitate.

King just started his tenth glass of wine.

Over half an hour, a bathroom break, three women hitting on King, and a game of 'I Spy' later...

Once they were finally seated and had their appetizers before them, King sat back in his chair as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"Dad...?" Faust looked up from his food to see his father set his cloth napkin on the table.

"I'm going back to my room, don't forget to leave a tip after dinner." The man rose and walked fluidly out of the dining hall, his red coat attracting the attention of several more young women as he exited.

Damian, who hadn't yet touched his food, sighed frustratedly and looked to the General. "Faust, what fork do I use...?" He asked defeatedly, looking at the different sized forks before him.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in."

"Yeah dude, haven't you ever seen _Titanic_?" Zeo added, having already started his eating long ago with the fork at the very end.

Damian rolled his eyes and picked up the piece of silverware, finally able to eat like the rest of them.

Once they were finished, Damian added up the amount of times Faust had glanced up in the direction of their room.

Twenty-seven.

"Faust, is your dad alright?" Damian asked, setting his fork down as the main course was brought to them.

"He's fine." He looked at the waiter. "I'll have the check now, I will be paying for everything, including any prepared food that you have not yet brought to us."

The waiter nodded and hurried off to bring the check, disappointing Zachary greatly.

**~X~**

Within seconds after walking into the hotel room, Faust and Damian were already rid of their clothing and were engaged in a heated kiss on the once innocent couch. Damian moaned into the kiss as a finger was roughly pushed into him, the General's long, pale finger stroking his prostate.

"_Gods...Faust!_" Damian arched off the couch, his chest touching with his lover's as another finger was added to stretching him.

"_Damian..._"

**~X~**

King lay on his bed, staring up with wide, open eyes at the immobile ceiling fan.

He knew what had caused his dizziness earlier: The fumes from the dozens of air-fresheners used to rid the hotel of the hospital smell had gotten to him. He cursed himself in his mind for having a son smarter than him – a son that had slept in the small family room of his hotel room with the balcony door open to bring in fresh air.

_...what the...?_The ceiling fan was moving.

Well, it was _morphing_. Into a chameleon.

King's last full thought pertained to his heart-rate slowing down and an oddly warm feeling embracing him. The chameleon looked down at him, a shit-eating grin plastered on it's face, moving it's head this way and that, before crawling across the ceiling towards the bedroom door. King removed the covers from his silk robe-clad body and followed the lizard, opening the door to see it disappear through the wall just above the hotel door leading out into the hall. He pursued the thing further, unlocking the hotel room door and stepping out into the empty hall, his crimson robe barely making a sound.

Nothing. The lizard had disappeared.

Suddenly he felt another wave of dizziness just as Zeo Abyss turned a corner and came walking towards him.

The world spun and he collapsed.

"Oh my god!" Zeo screamed and ran to to the older man, bending down and lifting a bare foot to press his ear against the arch. "I can't get a heartbeat..." He jumped up and ran the few feet further to Faust's room, slamming the spare keycard in and throwing the door open to find the silverette thrusting in and out of Damian on the couch. "Faust! Your dad's in the hall, I can't hear a heartbeat! I think he's dead!"

Without breaking rhythm, the General grunted and looked to the doorway. "You listened at his foot again, didn't you?"

Zeo nodded.

"How many times-", he gave a particularly hard thrust into Damian, the bluenette burying his face into the couch with a moan, "do I have to tell you that doesn't work?"

"But the seagull in the movie-"

"Just wait a second!" Faust shouted, glaring daggers at the brownette until he left the room.

Once Damian and Faust came, Zeo lead the General into the hall and pointed down at his father. Faust sighed and picked his dad up from the floor, carrying him back into his open room and setting him on his bed.

"Next time do this yourself."

**~X~**

**_Time to play..._**

**~X~**

"Reiji! Damian could come back any minute..." Jinga attempted to fend off the horny teenager, failing miserably as the red-head peeled the redhead's shirt over his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth. "_Damn..._"

Of course this is when Damian chose to open the door to the hotel room and find his younger brother being molested on the pull-out couch. He remained calm and picked up a squirt bottle from the counter and sprayed the pyro with it once.

"Ah! Damnit, what the Hell?" Reiji glared at the younger male.

"That was a warning shot. Next time you get this up your ass." He set the bottle back down and stepped into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Zeo came in through the door, looking rather relieved about something.

Jinga shoved Reiji off of him and sat up, kicking his shoes off so they wound up on the other end of the room. "Zeo, why are you guys back early? I thought you were going out to dinner..."

"We finished early!" Damian called from the bathroom. Zeo burst into laughter and quickly made his way into his and cloud's room before the teens could ask anymore questions.

Reiji turned to his lover. "What was that about?"

**~X~**

Golden green eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Pale blue lips pulled into a smirk as a hand reached out and crushed the blaring device with no effort.

Jack sat up, his bare feet touching the floor as he raised his gauntlet-ted hand to examine it.

"**Now...how can I make the most out of this brief freedom?**" His eyes locked onto a cell phone that was vibrating beside the smoking remnants of the clock. He picked up the device and flipped it open.

_From: Damian_

_Subject: HS Schedule_

Jack opened the message and grinned absolute evil as he memorized the layout of the park and decided on his plans.

"**Oh yes, I will****_definitely_**__**make use of my time...**"

Faust stepped out of his hotel room, walked a few feet, and slid the card into his father's door.

"Dad?" The silverette tensed at the sight of his father. _Great, just what we need; my dad's alter-ego showing up in the 'Happiest Place on Earth'. We are fucked._

Jack turned, smirking at King's son.

"**Faust.**" He stepped up to the General and eyed him up and down. "**I like your coat.**"

Faust sighed. "If it makes you go away faster, would you like to wear it?"

Jack smirked. "**Kind of you to offer. In fact, why don't you wear mine as well?**" He slipped off the tattered red cape and held it out to the silverette. Faust took it and handed over his precious coat, the pauldrons, of course, left in his hotel room.

"Give it back at the end of the day Jack, or so help me I'll make you pay for another one." The General warned as he threw the cape onto his shoulders and buckled it in place.

Jack smiled. "**Of course****_son_****.**" His smile grew a bit wider as he admired the clash of King's red cape with the silver hair of Faust.

"...I'm not your son."

**~X~**

Standing in the middle of a crowd getting into Hollywood Studios, Damian inched closer to Faust. "So the fumes made your dad pass out, Jack showed up, you switched coats for no apparent reason, and he's leading the activities today instead of me _why?_" His blue eyes looked up curiously at his lover.

Faust smirked and wrapped an arm around the blunette's waist to pull him closer as they entered the park. "If it gets him to give my dad back sooner, I'm all for it. Just relax and enjoy the day."

Jack folded the map he had just picked up and grinned. The teens, the triplets, and the older adults all winced. Reiji nearly ran off to protect Jinga from the multi-personalitied male. "**We'll only****be going on three rides today. I'll lead the way to the first one.**"

First up was TOY STORY MIDWAY MANIA!, to which the group felt relieved at the sight of the familiar _Pixar_characters as they walked through the attraction's line, Zeo taking pictures of everything.

Gingka started jumping up and down, pointing at the giant playing cards in front of them as they shuffled along. "Kyoya! Jinga, Reiji! Doesn't that remind you of Tetsuya?" The gang looked and they all started grinning. Chao-Xin quickly snapped a picture of the cards with Da Xiang's iPhone and sent it to the gambler.

"He's gonna get a kick out of this!"

They took up for ride vehicles, each sitting with their respective partner back-to-back with another pair, however Jack and Damian sat with each other while Zeo and Toby sat behind them. Each male kept grinning at each other in their 3-D glasses as the ride began to move them towards the practice round, where Reiji tried, and failed, to point his firing gun at Jinga.

So Jinga took all the points.

After all five rounds of the game, everyone looked down at their scores and hurried off the ride to brag.

Faust: 12,658

Masamune: 35,562

Toby: 27,685

Zeo: 47,582

Damian: 37,983

Reiji: 29,957

Jinga: 48,831

Chao-Xin: 50,938

Da Xiang: 68,485

Gingka: 58,693

Kyoya: 59,836

Kadaj: 46,677

Yazoo: 70,482

Loz: 56,496

Reno: 68,720

Jack: ...102,859

...it was another shooting game.

Next, we find our group bobbing their heads to Aerosmith as they waited to get on the _Rock 'n' Roller Coaster_. Of course Reiji, Zeo, and Chao-Xin were all discussing the band and how stoked they were to get on the ride, while others such as Gingka and Kyoya listened to their iPods.

Jack, Faust, Masamune, and Toby had parted ways for a short while to see the Muppet show...to which Jack was promptly escorted out of when he attempted to kill one of the characters.

The group of teens - plus four adults, entered a room where they saw Aerosmith finishing up a recording in their studio. The manager walked in and spoke to the band, telling them they were late for a concert. Steven requested backstage passes for all the riders, while the manager called up for a Super Stretch Limo.

They entered the parking garage and they all 'aw'ed at the length of the twenty-four seat 'limo'. Reiji and Chao-Xin sat in the very front, then Gingka and Jinga, then Da Xiang and Kyoya, Zeo and Damian, followed by Kadaj, and Loz, then Yazoo and Reno. Music blared through the speakers on either side of their heads as the bar was lowered, keeping them snug in their seats as they all held onto the Oh-Shit bars on the guards with anticipation. They moved a few feet before stopping as messages flashed on a screen above the tunnel, then cheered as the countdown began. The limo was pulled back, and Da Xiang gulped as he heard it lock into place.

In two-point-eight seconds, they were off at over sixty miles per hour through the inversions, corkscrews, and neon signs. Chao-Xin and Reiji were screaming their heads off as they did their best to make Devil-horns against the five Gs holding them back as they flew through the ride. Gingka and Jinga were swearing up a storm, and the triplets all cackled madly.

Once Damian had finished his ranting on 'extreme rides and their annoyances', Jack strolled up to them with a mad grin on his face.

"**One last ride. Damian,**" his gold eyes focused on the bluenette, "**this one is a surprise for you.**"

**~X~**

Damian nervously walked forward with his lover's-father's-alter-ego and he stumbled as he was gently sat down as a seatbelt was fastened over his lap. Suddenly his blind-fold was pulled off by the smirking brownette as the man sat down beside him. He looked around helplessly as he recognized the ride.

"Oh Gods no..."

Jack's smirk grew wider. "**Oh Gods****_yes._**" He reached into his pocket and tied his hair back, watching Faust do the same beside him as the rest followed into the elevator.

Several young-adult men had joked around during the introduction of the ride – to which Jack and Damian passed with clearance from a staff member after informing her of the surprise for the blond – and were now messing around as they sat down in the back.

Once everyone was seated, the doors closed and they began to move up slowly.

_"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend in your very own episode of_**_The Twilight Zone_**_."_ Came from the voice of Rod Sterling as they stopped their ascent. Damian's eyes were already shut tight as he held on for dear life to his and Jack's Oh-Shit bars. The doors opened to reveal a long, dimly-lit hotel corridor with a single window at the opposite end. The sounds of a violent thunderstorm can be heard and lightning flashes across the glass of the window. The ghosts of the guests from nineteen-thirty-three appear for a moment, then vanish in a shock of electricity.

Reiji and Jinga are shaking in their seats as they await the inevitable, Chao-Xin hopping up and down in his, Da Xiang mimicking Damian. Gingka, Kyoya, and the rest are admiring the effects, completely aware of their fate, but not scared.

Yet.

The corridor disappears and only the window remains in sight as it morphs into a creepier black-and-white version and shatters in the now star-filled hallway.

The elevator doors close and they begin to rise, Sterling's voice startling Gingka as they continue upwards.

_"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you."_The elevator stops and the doors open to show a maintenance room that slowly morphs into an endless field of stars. The car begins to move forward through _The fifth Dimension_, gently rocking the riders into a false sense of security.

Stars in front of them split like doors as they enter another vertical shaft, Sterling's voice speaking to them one last time.

_"You are about to discover what lies beyond the Fifth Dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror."_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Animal Kingdom

He screamed. Damian screamed as loud and as hard as he could, sure he was about to break both his and Jack's Oh-Shit bars from the force of his grip on them. He could feel his stomach, kidneys, lungs – all of his organs flying up and down inside his body as the elevator shot down and back up again, over and over. At times the blonds' black vision from behind his closed eyelids would lighten, making him scream louder as he would crack them open to see wide doors open to a view of the park for only a split second before they would plunge back down. Jack was laughing maniacally with his sons and the teens, all except Da Xiang of course, and Damian could vaguely hear the young men in the back who had behaved disrespectfully earlier screaming worse than he was.

The feeling that scared the young man the most was the repeated instances where the elevator would fly up, and he would have just enough time for the sense of weightless-ness to consume him, before being shot back down again. Again and again he screamed 'till his throat was sore, sure that the seatbelt holding him down would break and he'd slam up into the ceiling then back down into his seat.

When the ride was over, Damian glared hatefully at Jack the whole time they were unbuckling their seat belts. The young men from earlier had all been very quiet in their seats, shifting nervously, an awkward silence as they slowly exited the ride.

Once in the gift shop, Gingka and Kyoya ran over to one of those squished coin machines and got their proof of surviving the Tower of Terror. Reiji and Jinga ran over to the counter to laugh at their faces in the photo taken during the first drop, and ended up buying one. Da Xiang and Damian were both shaking form head to toe, and were both also receiving snickers from their lovers.

"So, where to next?" Chao-Xin asked, admiring a forty-dollar T-shirt.

Faust touched Damian's shoulder and the man jumped a foot in the air. "Apparently I'll be taking this one back to the hotel." He glared at Jack. "Jack, you had better bring my coat back in one piece."

"**Hmph.**" Jack turned to the triplets. "**How would you three like to spend the rest of the day with me?**"

Kadaj glanced at Zeo and Toby arguing over a pair of flip-flops and shrugged. "Sure, beats being with these guys."

**~X~**

The group split after spending over two hundred dollars in the gift shop, most of them returning to their respective hotel rooms.

Jack, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Kyoya, and Gingka had chosen to return to the Magic Kingdom, seeing as the leading ravenette had missed-out on the previous day's activities.

Now they passed through the ornate gates into the Haunted Mansion's gardens. Gingka and Kyoya occupied themselves as the line made it's way closer to the mansion by reading aloud the comical tombstones and snapping pictures of them. Once inside, they were led into a small foyer, then further into an octagonal room. They were herded into the room and the staff members instructed them to stand as close to the center as possible. Kyoya wound up with Gingka sitting on his shoulders to give the shorter teen a better view of the walls.

The door faded into another wall, and Paul Frees' voice welcomed them.

_"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'Ghost Host'."_

Jack snorted.

_"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this room actually stretching?Or is it your imagination, hmm...?"_

Of course, now that it was mentioned, everyone looked up to indeed see the walls stretching further and further upward. A portrait on every other wall stretched as well, showing a bearded man, a demur young woman, an old lady, and a man with sideburns.

_"...and consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors...which offers you this chilling challenge: To find a way out! Hahahahahaha! Of course, there's always_**_my_**___way..."_

Now Jack, who had been smirking up until the last line, was looking around the room with an expression of deep thought.

Most definitely not a good sign.

The lights go out, lightning flashes, and the image of the 'ghost host' hanging from a noose in the cupola startles Gingka into falling off Kyoya's shoulders and onto Loz. After Gingka assured people he was okay and the host apologized for scaring them so early, a wall opened up to lead the guests further into the mansion.

After walking through a long, dimly-lit hall with moving portraits and busts, they entered a deathly cold loading station, where they were guided to their Doom Buggies. Stepping onto the moving carpet beside the buggies, Gingka and Kyoya hopped into the first one, followed by Yazoo and Loz in the one behind them, and Jack and Kadaj in the third.

Gingka and Kyoya immediately took advantage of the privacy of the carriage and snuggled close to each other as they rode down a seemingly endless hallway. Turning out of the hall, they moved into a conservatory, where a funeral was taking place. A large raven is perched by a coffin, the corpse attempting to break free. The ghosts become restless and try to escape from their hiding places, shaking, knocking, and breathing sounds echoing through the room. A grandfather clock chimes thirteen as the hands spin backwards faster and faster, the shadow of a clawed hand over them.

Now that Gingka was completely content in Kyoya's arms, they entered a Séance Room full of floating musical instruments, Madame Leota summoning the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table.

_"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat,_

_call in the Spirits, wherever they're at._

_Rap on a table, it's time to respond,_

_send us a message from somewhere beyond._

_Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween,_

_awaken the Spirits with your tambourine._

_Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond,_

_let there be music from regions beyond._

_Wizards and Witches wherever you dwell,_

_give us a hint by ringing a bell."_

Now they passed on to the balcony of a magnificent ballroom where the happy haunts begin the celebration of a birthday. After admiring the ghosts drinking wine on hanging chandeliers and leaving their coffins behind in favor of dancing, the doom buggie brought them to the attic, the irregularly-shaped room filled with gifts, mementos, and personal artifacts.

Kyoya, the triplets, and Jack all spun around in their seats just before leaving the attic as they saw a woman reciting wedding vows with a hatchet in her hand.

The buggies flew out a window, turned, and plunged backwards down into the woods, ghoulish trees surrounding the guests, and a raven cawing at them. Once they reach the ground, they turned towards a graveyard, the caretaker – the last living man – and his emaciated dog standing by the gates shaking and whimpering. Ghosts appeared from their respective tombstones, floating around the guests before they depart to the five busts of singing heads, then finding themselves at another party of sorts.

By this time, Gingka had once again grabbed Kyoya's attention, and the couple was back to their snuggling.

As the buggies carried the riders out of the crypt, Little Leota floats above the exit.

_"Hurry back...hurry back! Be sure to bring your Death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been,"_she snickered, _"_**_dying_**_to have you."_

**~X~**

After exiting the ride and walking just a few meters, Jack nearly missed it, but thanks to Gingka pointing it out, he turned his eyes to it and froze. A stone wall was engraved with names and dates, the last one catching the man's eye as well as Vincent's children'.

**_Here Lyeth his Loving Wives_**

**_PENELOPE DIED 1434_**

**_ABIGAIL 1435_**

**_ANASTASIA 1436_**

**_PRUDENCE 1437_**

**_PHOEBE 1438_**

**_EUGENA 1439_**

**_LUCRETIA_**

**_SEVEN WINSOM WIVES_**

**_SOME FAT SOME THIN_**

**_SIX OF THEM WERE FAITHFUL_**

**_BUT THE SEVENTH DID HIM IN_**

Gingka read the stone and grinned. "Dude, Kyoya, your mom is awesome."

"What are you talking about? Just because the names match, doesn't mean she's my mother..."

**_Holy fucking shit...I knew she was a crazy bat, but this is pushing it – even for your wife._**__Jack said to King, blinking at the stone wall.

In his mind, King sighed, deciding to return to blissful ignorance of his opposing personality.

Jack turned and threw off Faust's coat with a flourish, making his way out of the park – certainly up to no good. Faust picked up his coat with a glare and in turn threw off his father's, his hair no longer contrasting horridly with red. Truly, wearing King's coat was Faust's Fashion-Fuck-Up of the year.

Moving on...

Around ten in the evening, Faust and, surprisingly Reno, found themselves staring dumbfoundedly at King arguing with himself, naked, in the hot spring by the pool.

Reno gulped. "Um, Faust? Is your dad...on any special pills?"

**~X~**

_One hour before Faust and Renos' discovery of King..._

Jack sighed contentedly as he let himself sink into the hot water, his clothes lost back inside the hotel, one lone, fluffy towel rolled up on the rocks behind him. His eyes slid shut as he appreciated the ending to his free day from King, and he gave his host back his control.

King's eyes shot open as he heard rustling in the bushes. He stood in the frothing waters and glared daggers at the man to present himself from the shadows.

"Alucard..."

"Is that any way to greet your favorite cousin?" The 'Vampire' stripped off his clothes, nonchalantly stepping into the tub, patting the place beside him. King sat down, practically growling.

"I was here first." King scooted away from the Grinning Wonder.

Said maniac shifted closer. "True, but only by mere months, my dear Vinny." He cackled and looked up at the sky. "Shame too, we could've been born the same day – then we would _really_have had some fun." He glanced to the side to find King ignoring him. "Did you know this park is kind enough to give plenty of parking space for planes?"

King sighed in frustration. "Yeah, it's called a garden – I hadone too, you know."

Alucard cackled loudly and shook his head. "No, no, this one goes for miles and has wild animals running everywhere."

"...that was a wildlife preserve."

**~X~**

Now, on their third full day at Disney World, everyone was already too tired to care anymore. So, today was the day for Animal Kingdom, a park with few fast-moving rides, and made mostly to view beautiful animals as they were before humans came and fucked everything up. Reiji still had a headache from his and Jinga's adventure in the _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids scaled-up_ replica of the back yard, where he had been running through a tunnel and randomly slammed his skull into the ceiling.

Cloud led the group towards the entrance for viewing the wild animals, but unfortunately, _Rafifki's Planet Watch_was on an emergency lock-down due to an unknown aircraft settled in the middle of the land. After hearing this news, King rolled his eyes and walked back to the hotel, determined to get drunk off his ass.

Faust and Reno gawked at each other.

So now, after putting up with Gingka and Chao-Xin's disappointment, Damian trudged through the park with the gang following behind him, minus two teens. Chao-Xin had dragged Da Xiang off to the lone water ride, _Kali River Rapids_, in hopes of getting soaked-to-the-bone to cheer himself up.

The Virgo blader didn't get a drop on him, while Da Xiang had been the one to get slammed by the waterfall.

Now the young couple, the shorter one wearing brand new clothes and his hair finally dry, stopped and stared at a face-paint kiosk. Chao-Xin walked up to it and looked at one that looked remarkably like his brother.

"Hey, Da Xiang?" He pointed to the selection of face-art. "Can I get my face painted?"

The Zurafa blader pulled out his wallet and checked. Of course he knew he had plenty of money, but he just loved seeing how much his lover begged for things. "I don't know...do you want to eat tonight?"

"Please?"

Da Xiang frowned and looked back into his wallet. "I don't know, Chao..."

"_Please?_" Chao-Xin was on his knees, giving the dark haired Giraffe blader the puppy-dog eyes.

_It's so easy to mess with him._"Okay, which one do you want?"

"Yay!"

**~X~**

While riding _Dinosaur_, Gingka marveled at the animatronics, while Jinga screamed like a little girl, terrified at the fake dinosaur would fall and slam down onto him.

The scientist's voice coming over the speakers in the Time Rover was constantly yelling, _"We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it!"_

"We better damn-well make it!" Damian shouted, clutching the Oh-Shit Bar.

**~X~**

In the 4-D show, _It's Tough to be a Bug_, Da Xiang looked up with a bored expression as gigantic spiders came down from the ceiling, fully aware of the 3-D glasses still perched on his nose. Chao-Xin, Damian, and Gingka _shrieked_.

Flick came onto the stage at the end, smiling and waving at the crowd. He asked that everyone make way so the smaller bugs could exit the theater. At that same moment, people jumped in their seats and squeaked in surprise as they felt something run underneath them, apparently maggots.

Da Xiang flew out of his seat and landed on Chao-Xin, shaking and staring wide-eyed at his seat.

**~X~**

The entirety of Kyoya's family and Damian's group met-up at the Polynesian Resort for dinner early that evening, Reno checking out the hot Jamaican man loading clean plates into the cart, and Gingka and Jinga sneaking alcohol-filled desserts onto their plates.

Chao-Xin sat down beside his boyfriend at one of their tables, raising an eyebrow at the Zurafa blader's food. "Why are you only eating chinese food?" He eyed the Bento Box that contained a bowl of teriyaki beef chow noodles, orange chicken bites, small cup of steamed veggie and one lone fortune cookie.

"Because it appeals to our culture." Da Xiang gave a wary look at his lover's food, all un-identifiable, all steaming hot, and all promising many trips to the toilet.

All-in-all, it was a calm ending, to a calm day.

Until tomorrow...

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Epcot (END DISNEY ARC!)

Jinga yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Finally! Last day here, I am so ready to go home~" He sighed and looked next to him on the bed, Reiji glaring up at him from the pillows they had _finally _found belonging to the pull-out.

"I still don't understand how you are so damn happy in the morning, but so emo the rest of the day..." The pyro turned over and looked at the time on his cell. He groaned and wished death upon the shining numbers reading _8:00_.

"C'mon Rej, it's the last day. Today we just walk around Epcot, buy shit we don't need, and keep you away from Germany..."

Reiji rolled his eyes and threw the blankets off him. "Whatever, I'm gonna go have a smoke." He stood up wearing nothing but his red snake printed on black boxers and picked up a random pair of pants, sifting through the pockets.

Jinga furrowed his brow. "I thought you quit after you met me...?"

The red-head just shrugged and relaxed once he pulled out a beaten up pack of Marlboro Lights. "They help me relax when I'm really fucking tired or stressed out. Just don't tell Damian, he'd pitch a fit." He walked around the bed and pecked Jinga's lips before throwing on a T-shirt and heading out onto the patio.

**~X~**

Once everyone had entered Epcot, snatched a map, and split-up, each male relaxed considerably.

Most were off in couples, Reiji and Jinga walking to Canada, eager to get something with a moose on it. Chao-Xin and Da Xiang were making their way towards Japan, Chao-Xin for the manga and plushies, Da Xiang for the culture. Damian, Zeo, Faust, Toby, and Masamune honestly didn't care where they were going, but figured they'd head off to ride _MISSION: SPACE_at some point in the day.

For now, we will be following Gingka and Kyoya, as they make a new friend.

The couple was walking hand-in-hand, both taking advantage of the positive atmosphere of Disney World and it's acceptance of gays. The greenette pointed towards China, noticing colorful toys in groups all over the place. Gingka eagerly led the way, picking up this and that, and questioning most of them.

Then he saw it.

"Kyoya...I want that!" He ran over to a stand full of marionettes, the colorful toys obnoxiously beckoning to him. He picked up a multi-colored one that seemed to be a furry flamingo...if it was gay. "Kyoya, this is what I want! Please? Please, please, please?" He was hopping up and down excitedly, hugging the puppet close to him.

Kyoya stepped back. "Gingka, it's hideous...it looks like Jeffree Star barfed on it..."

Gingka's face became cold as stone, his eyes boring into Kyoya's. "Kyoya. I want it." The air around them became cold.

"Gingka, there's no point to it, and it costs forty dollars!"

"I. Want. It."

Kyoya looked from the puppet, to his lover's searing eyes, and back to the inanimate object. "Gingka-"

"Kyoya. I can promise that you will never be allowed to lay a hand on me again if you do not buy me this puppet."

"..."

Over sixty dollars – due to China's taxes – later...

"Yay! Oh my god Kyoya, thank you so much! I love him!" Gingka was dancing around as they made their way to Japan, cuddling the marionette to him and beaming at his lover.

Kyoya just sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna name his Jeffree, and he shall be mine, and he shall sleep right by my bed!"

"Mm-hm. I'd better get the best damn blow-job of my life when we get back tonight." He said, more to himself than to the redhead, and had to steer the teen out of the way of an old man scooting along in a wheelchair.

**~X~**

Faust's group finally made it to the entrance of _MISSION: SPACE_, when Damian snuck off to avoid being in a dark room with the horny males. So, the four remaining men walked into the line for the more 'advanced' ride – the one not made for sissies. They talked mostly about work, the weather of all things, and old memories.

Masamune smirked. "Remember when Zeo first started in the academy?"

Faust chuckled. "How can I not? The boy kept following you around like a lost puppy."

"But we trained him pretty well after a few weeks."

Zeo sighed and moved further up the line once it started moving again, the three males behind him smirking.

Once they got to the final waiting area to board their 'spaceship', each male was assigned a position.

Commander: Faust

Pilot: Zeo

Engineer: Masamune

Navigator: Toby

They hopped into their seats and got strapped in, Zeo grinning and pressing as many buttons as he could in front of him before the ride even started. After waiting for about half a minute, they were given their orders on what to do.

Each of them had to press two buttons at two given times, and of course Zeo ignored everything as they took off. They watched the screen showing the blue sky above them as the G-forces kicked in and they felt blood rush to their heads.

After the ride, which included awesome effects on the screens before them – including balancing on the edge of a canyon, the group walked back out into the sunlight to find Damian leaning against a pillar with a huge bag next to him.

"Damian, what did you buy?" Toby asked, tilting his head up to get a better view.

"Just a couple little things..."

Toby snatched the bag from the younger male and peeked inside. He grinned as he pulled out five picture frames with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on them.

"I thought we could...you know, get a group picture before we leave tomorrow." Damian shifted and glanced up at Faust.

The General sighed and pulled Zeo closer to him.

"Ah! Faust, what the-"

"Relax." He dug around in the man's jeans' pockets for a moment before pulling out the small-ass camera.

Of course several passersby stared at them.

Faust shoved Zeo away from him and looked around. He spotted a couple of girls staring at him, whispering to each other, and smirked. He walked over to them, eyes locked on the one in the middle.

"Excuse me ladies, would you mind taking a picture of my friends and I?"

They all giggled and the one in the middle nodded eagerly. He handed her the camera with a wink and walked back over to his lovers, gently moving Damian to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head in his blue spikes. Toby and Masamune stood next to Faust, each throwing an arm around his shoulders while Zeo was yanked back into Masamune's free arm.

After a bit more giggling, the picture was taken, and Faust took the camera back from the blushing fangirls.

**~X~**

Jeffree was a hit.

Gingka and Kyoya couldn't walk five feet without someone commenting on their 'doggy bird'. The redhead was continuously walking the bird next to him as they made their way through all of Epcot. They had to stop several times so Gingka could control the puppet to walk up to a kid so the child could pet it.

One adorable boy couldn't speak English, and Gingka was glad that none of his twin's club members were around, for the boy would've been snatched up and turned gay within a week.

What a sad world we live in...

So now the couple met up with Reiji and Jinga, the two showing off their bracelets with each others' name on them. Jinga of course was black on white, and Reiji's was red on black just like his lover's headband and outfit. Big shock.

"Kyoya! I wanna get a bracelet for Jeffree~" Gingka said, turning his pleading blue eyes to his lover. The greenette groaned and asked if Reiji and Jinga could lead them back to Canada.

After Jeffree 'danced' with the woman at the register, Gingka walked the 'doggy bird' out of the gay-friendly country with a multi-colored bracelet around it's neck. Of course it had his name in hot pink.

"Thank you Kyoya~" Gingka glomped his boyfriend before leaving him behind in favor of walking his puppet up to a little girl with her mom.

Reiji suddenly swept Jinga into his arms.

"Ack! Reiji...can't...breathe!"

The pyro ignored him and nuzzled his red spikes. "You don't need to breathe! I'm just so thankful that you didn't have me spend sixty dollars on a toy for you!"

**~X~**

Once Faust's and Chao-Xin's groups finally met up with the others, the sky was dark and they found a Scottish band – kilts and all – playing _Taking Care of Business._

Of course Reiji had to pull out his Flip to record it.

Gingka and Jinga stole the show by dancing in perfect sync with each other in front of the stage. The boys had been forced into dance classes as kids, and this happened to be the song they learned the choreography for and had performed on stage ages ago. Of course they hid the tape where no one would ever find it.

They were suddenly captivated by a man in a wheelchair – the same one from earlier, in fact - that was covered in flashy lights. They were on the wheels, the rims, the armrests – all over. Gingka became inspired and ran over to a kiosk that was selling flashing necklaces and bought one to put around Jeffree's neck.

The puppet was an even bigger hit on the bus ride back to the hotel.

**~X~**

Damian threw off his shirt as soon as he entered the hotel room, rushing into the bedroom to find his deep blue Hawaiian shirt. "Alright guys, hurry up! If we're late, we're gonna loose our seats, and I paid a shit-load for them."

Reiji groaned and pulled out his own bright red shirt. "I don't care if we're late, I just don't wanna wear this..._thing_." He turned to Jinga. "Is there nay way we can sneak out of tonight's dinner?"

The redhead shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Cloud said this one is specifically meant for you and me, since you didn't invite him to our...engagement party." He blushed and shuddered. "I never thought I'd be saying that..."

The pyro slipped off his black tank and winked at the teen. "Nonsense, you love being engaged to me."

"But what's the point?" Jinga pulled out his own light blue Hawaiian shirt and yanked it over his white tank. "We already have sex, we've been together for like, five years now, and-"

"We're completely in love with each other?" Reiji stared at him from across the room, his shirt half-way on and an utterly content smile on his lips.

Jinga froze, smiling to himself. "We don't need a piece of paper to prove that."

They both turned as they heard a cough come from the doorway. Damian was standing there, looking very impatient and awkward. "Stop the emotional talking alright? Let's go, The rest of the guys are meeting us there."

**~X~**

They had the best seats in the house. Well, it wasn't a house, but it was outside, dead-center, and had the best view of the stage.

Everyone sat with their respective partners, eating and drinking to their hearts' content, and feeding each other foods that the other didn't like. For example, Kyoya liked mushrooms, but hated mandarin oranges, and Gingka like mandarin oranges and hated mushrooms. The entire table was like the New york Stock Exchange.

Chao-Xin was right at home with all the Hawaiian decorations, his passed-on Grandfather having been from the Aloha State. Da Xiang was keeping a close eye on him, making sure he didn't break into tears over his Grandpa, but relaxed a bit when the blond started laughing and telling stories about his childhood – occasionally talking in Hawaiian by accident.

"I remember when I was about fifteen years old, and my Makuahine and Makua kane said that since I was old enough to fly on a plane by myself, I could go see my grandpa in Hawaii, right? So I went on the plane and studied an English-to-Hawaiian dictionary the whole flight, and-"

Da Xiang choked on his food and stared at his boyfriend in shock. "You read a book cover-to-cover for over twelve hours?"

The Virgo blader blinked. "Give me something I actually like, and yeah, I'll read it. I mean, look at me and my sheet music! Even you can't read that – and you're the smart one!" He laughed and continued. "So when I finally got there, I walked off the plane and looked around until I saw this skinny old guy with a white beard and no hair wearing sunglasses waving at me. He was sitting on a turtle! Like, I mean he was riding it towards me!"

Reiji snickered. "Wait, I remember this guy...didn't I meet him at your birthday party a few years ago?"

Chao-Xin grinned and nodded his head. "Yep! Remember when he got drunk and pinned the tail on Sophie?"

All the club members at the table laughed.

"So anyway, I followed him to his house, right? Now we had only said our 'Aloha's to each other and the Hawaiian language was obviously still new to me, so when I saw that his house was _pink_and _had his_ _name on it_, I just pointed and shouted, 'Kupuna kane! Kou pehea pua'a ame a'u!' He laughed so hard he fell off his turtle, and said, 'Sonny, I hope you know you just called my house a pig-and-swordfish!'"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Da Xiang, and laughed even harder when Chao-Xin mentioned that shortly after a coconut fell on his head.

Once their laughter died down, they turned and watched as the show on the stage began again, the dancers having come out earlier, and a man dressed like a Hawaiian Kekoa stepped out with a large spear in his hand.

A man towards the back with a mic told the audience how the warriors would show their war face – to which there was laughter as the Kekoa stuck out his tongue and widened his eyes – and that during war, picking up a leaf from the Kekoa was a sign of peace.

What do ya know? There was a leaf in front of Da Xiang – the closest to the front with Chao-Xin behind him and Reiji across from him.

"By picking up the leaf..." The man repeated on stage.

Da Xiang picked up the leaf, walked onto the stage, and stabbed it onto the spear.

The crowd laughed and the 'warrior' made a shocked face before retreating behind the stage.

**~X~**

"Alright everyone," the little old lady walked onto the stage as slow music started playing, "it's time for a dance! For those young couples, those celebrating a wedding or engagement, or those just simply in love, come on up here~!"

Reiji turned to Jinga, nodding his head towards the 'dance floor'. Jinga blushed and watched as his lover stood up, holding a hand out to him. He took it and they received several stares and squeals from girls as Reiji placed a hand on his hip and held his smaller hand to his heart. Jinga's blush grew deeper and he hid his face in his lover's chest.

Chao-Xin and Da Xiang joined them, while Damian and the other adults sat back and watched.

Gingka glanced at Kyoya, the older teen ignoring him in favor of his food. He turned his attention back to the dancers and his eyes fell on an elderly couple dancing together. He felt his heart clench and tears form in his eyes at the sight of them – two people in love for years with each other, two people who had shared happiness, sadness, and love with each other.

He wanted to be a part of that more than anything.

**~X~**

Half and hour and two more courses later, Reiji sat straighter in his seat, eyes locked on a shirtless – go figure – man walking out with three staffs. He lit one on fire at both ends, and began spinning and twirling it, Jinga watching as Reiji started tapping his fingers on the edge of the table.

The pyro was fixated on the show for obvious reasons, and he barely registered his boyfriend holding tightly onto his shirt. He knew why the blond had a death-grip on him – he couldn't be trusted around fire. Ever since he was a kid he had had a fascination with flames and their colors and abilities. He took in a sharp breath as the fire dancer moved the staff slowly under his body and between his legs, afterwards pretending to have been burned, but Reiji knew a burn when he saw it, and this man was just an attention whore.

After the other two staffs were lit-up as well, Reiji began breaking down the dancer's movements in his mind, working out the faults and calculating exactly how much oil was used to keep the flames burning and the exact amount of oxygen they were sucking up. If there was one thing he knew better than anyone else in the world, it was fire.

Once the performance was over, and they had all had their dessert, they made their way back to the hotel to go to the pool and hang-out for their last night at Disney World.

**~X~**

It was around eleven o'clock before Chao-Xin and Da Xiang headed back into the hotel from the pool, and the shorter of the two stopped in his tracks when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Chao-Xin, I think there's a rabbit over here."

Chao-Xin turned and squinted. "Da Xiang, I think...that's an armadillo..."

The Zurafa blader ignored him and bent down to get a closer look, when the thing _growled_at him. "Shit!" He jumped back, clutching his beach towel to his chest, and glaring at the animal.

Chao-Xin walked up next to him and bent down. "Hey, I was right!" He held his hand out to the armadillo and it sniffed him before walking away. "Aw, he liked me!"

"Shut up, we're going back in..." The taller asian teen led the way back inside, his boyfriend close behind.

After taking a shower, Da Xiang walked out to find Chao-Xin playing video games, his mahogany hair still wet from his own shower. "Chao, turn that off, it's late. We have to get up early in the morning." He finished drying his hair and crawled into bed, checking his iPhone to make sure the alarm was set.

Chao-Xin huffed. "Well, let me find a save-point, okay?"

"Fine, just keep it down." The teen pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, his body already asleep, but his mind awake as he listened to the sound-effects from his lover's game.

**~X~**

"Wait a minute...where's Zeo?" Damian wondered aloud.

Everyone was in front of the hotel, waiting for the bellhop to bring out their luggage, when Reno had showed up without Zeo.

The red-head shrugged. "He said he got a call from his chief and he had to take a separate plane to get back immediately. He told me to tell you guys."

Damian blinked. "Reno...where have you been this whole trip, exactly?"

He smirked. "Oh, just remembering the ice cubes, the pudding in the shoes, the ice cubes, the pots-and-pans alarm clocks, the ice cubes, the syrup in the hall, the ice cubes, the three-in-the-morning violin practice, the ice-cubes-"

"Reno, you didn't!"

He chuckled. "Oh, didn't I?"

**~X~**

Somewhere in the middle of the enclosure in Animal Kingdom...

"Nice lion, good lion, see the stick? Want the stick?" Zeo moved the twig in his hand back and forth. "Go get the stick!" He threw it about five feet and turned to haul-ass away from the lion.

**~X~**

Reno sighed. "He pushed me into the pool our first night here, and I wanted revenge. If he's lucky, he'll find Alucard's plane and fly it back."

Damian smiled and shook his head. "Okay, you get a free pass this time – but only because I remember the ice cubes too."

They all had a good laugh and went their separate ways.

Damian, Reiji, Gingka, Jinga, and Kyoya all piled up in Damian's SUV, allowing Zeo to take the wheel again and drove out of Disney World feeling like they were each five years old again.

King, his son and his lovers, the triplets, and Reno all took Disney Transport to the airport, seeing as Reno's Boss' plane was taken by Alucard. They were held-up in the building for five hours while security held King about his gauntlet...

Da Xiang had left his plane ticket – which was purchased to allow for anytime flight – at the front desk for Zeo...whenever he found his way back, that is. The asian teen was instead traveling with Chao-Xin on his new yacht back to Virginia.

**~X~**

"Hey...Da Xiang?" Chao-Xin and Da Xiang were docked in Virginia Beach, the two happy that they didn't have to go anywhere until tomorrow to pick up their things from the condo. They were currently both in their pajama bottoms, sitting on the queen-sized bed with the windows open, the cool sea air filling the room.

"What is it?" Da Xiang had his laptop open on the bed, checking his messages about real estate he was looking into.

"...thanks for coming with me."

Da Xiang sighed and shut his MacBook Pro, setting it on the bedside table and lying down under the covers. Chao-Xin crawled in next to him and turned off the light, then gently shifted closer and pulled the taller teen against him.

Da Xiang's mind started going haywire – it was very uncharacteristic for the Virgo blader to be mature in bed. Usually the teen would jump in, snuggle up to him, and start snoring and drooling after ten seconds. His mind cut-off completely when a gentle hand turned his face to the Virgo blader's, his eyes searching for his lover's in the dark. He found them and he smiled, shifting as close as he could to his lover as they rubbed their noses gently, heat building up between them.

_Gurgleurgh~_

They both burst out laughing, Da Xiang nearly snorting in Chao-Xin's face as the Virgo blader held his stomach.

"What was _that?_" Da Xiang asked between fits of laughter.

"I-It was my stomach!" Chao-Xin said, laughing even harder.

After about five minutes of laughing, Chao-Xin turned over.

"Well, goodnight~"

Da Xiang froze. "Oh no, you do not get to tease me like that and then just end it!" He sat up, tugging on his lover's arm. "Get back over here and give me what I want, damnit!"

"Nope, I'm tired now~" Chao-Xin smiled, burying his face into his pillow.

Da Xiang growled and fell back onto the bed, huffing and pouting.

Chao-Xin turned over again and moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull his smaller frame against his.

Da Xiang's mind went fuzzy as they started nuzzling each other again, the corny feelings of love overwhelming him. The teen's mind shut down as he felt a feather-light kiss on his lips. His eyes were the size of saucers before they slid almost fully shut as he softly kissed back, heat pooling in his stomach just from a simple kiss from the man he loved. Nothing but Chao-Xin was going through his mind as they parted and kissed again, the feeling of each other's lips so soft and gentle, it felt like they barely touched.

This is the Virgo and Zurafa fell in love with.

~END OF DISNEY ARC~

**YAY! We completed this shit! XD**

**Just joking. But anyway this is the end of the Disney Arc. I hope you really enjoyed cuz while I was in IT training classes, I saw the perfect hotel pen (Hyatt Place) that really and very closely matched the Contemporary (Monorail) resort in Disney. And not to mention a random message alert sound from someone's phone really made me fall in love with this fic! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and Seek out the FULL STORY! **

**Once she replies to do so! XD**

**BYEZ! :D**

**(Any mistakes in this completed fic, please PM me!) **


End file.
